1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay connector, a mounting structure of a relay connector and a chassis, and a mounting structure of a relay connector and a discharge tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a lighting device capable of functioning as a backlight for a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in JP-A-2004-294592. The lighting device has a construction in which a plurality of elongated discharge tubes are connected to first ends of relay terminals mounted to a substantially flat plate-shaped chassis while power sources are connected to the other ends of the relay terminals. The power from the power sources is supplied to the discharge tubes via the relay terminals.
In the above construction, bare relay terminals are directly mounted to the chassis. This precludes the use of a metallic chassis.